La Tejedora
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Ella bajaba al puerto muy temprano en las mañanas para llevar las redes; él la vigilaba desde lo alto, sin darse cuenta de como lo iba enredando poco a poco. One-shot - Sasusaku - AU


**Hola! Aquí onee-chan con un nuevo one-shot y mi primera incursión al mundo de Naruto y al Sasusaku ... jijij. Ojo que siempre me ha gustado esa pareja, pero no fue hasta hace un par de días que decidí escribir este fic. Solo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.**

* * *

**La historia está inspirada en una canción folclorica muy conocida de mi país, al menos para los que adoran el folklor como yo, jiji. Se llama "La tejedora" de Sandra Ramirez, cantautora chilena, e interpretada por el gran y único Pedro Messone. :D Kyaaa... adoro su voz**

* * *

**En fin, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, insultos, amenazas y alabanzas en el buzón-reviews.**

* * *

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... tal vez en el Tsukuyomi Infinito sí. :D**

* * *

**LA TEJEDORA**

Konoha era un pequeño pueblito ubicado en una zona costera del País de Fuego. Su población no superaba los cuatrocientos habitantes, pero todos ellos eran personas humildes y trabajadoras, siempre dispuestos a ayudarse mutuamente y a cooperar para elevar la prosperidad de su aldea.

La principal actividad de Konoha era la pesca. De ella se valían tanto para el autoconsumo como para el comercio con el pueblo vecino y desde luego, los pescadores eran los primeros en iniciar sus labores. Ellos partían al mar en plena madrugada cuando el resto del pueblo aun dormía.

A las 4:40 hrs. de la mañana, un chico de cabello negro esperaba sentado en la popa del barco más grande de Konoha y recargaba su espalda contra el metal. El frío era muy intenso y sacudía su cabello con fuerza obligándolo a envolverse en su poncho negro y a ocultar la nariz en la bufanda gris que usaba.

Estaba solo en el barco desde hace diez minutos esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran. Maldijo internamente por su puntualidad perfecta. Aun conociendo al capitán del barco y sabiendo que siempre llegaba tarde alegando excusas estúpidas, no podía permitirse el llegar atrasado, iba contra sus principios. En cambio sus compañeros no pensaban lo mismo y aprovechaban para dormir un poco más.

Frunciendo el ceño y sabiendo que no había más que hacer, se limitó a esperar. La noche era muy hermosa, las estrellas parecían estar al alcance de la mano y la luna estaba en su máxima expresión, pero eso a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Solo quería zarpar ya. A veces le sorprendía que les fuera tan bien en la pesca cuando muchas veces salían más tarde que cualquier otra embarcación.

Suspiró fastidiado y comenzó a mover sus pies impacientemente hasta que, desde lo alto del barco, divisó una silueta que se acercaba al muelle.

Se convenció de inmediato que no era ninguno de los miembros de su tripulación. Todavía era demasiado temprano para ellos, pero puso atención a quien se acercaba, podría ser un ladrón o algo parecido y siendo el único a bordo del barco, su obligación era protegerlo.

Los pasos subieron hasta la cubierta, él se preparó para enfrentar al intruso, pero esperaría a que se acercara más.

Iba contando mentalmente las pisadas cuando un fuerte ruido lo hizo sobresaltar. Algo se había caído.

—¡Rayos! —escuchó que se quejaban, pero no pudo reconocer la voz.

Entonces se levantó dispuesto a encararse al supuesto ladrón, delincuente o lo que fuera. El chico corrió y bordeó el puente de mando, encontrándose con alguien encapuchado que recogía unas enormes cajas.

—Deja eso ahí. —le ordenó, pensando que trataba de robar algo. —Levántate y voltea.

La figura obedeció y se quitó la capucha. El muchacho se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una chica de cabello rosa.

Ella se ruborizó de inmediato y bajó la vista. Aquel muchacho se le había hecho muy guapo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos. Nunca la había visto antes.

—L-lo siento, no quería despertar a nadie. —tímidamente levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y se sonrojó otra vez. Aquel chico le parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ah, traigo un encargo para Kakashi-san. ¿Podrías llamarlo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No está.

—Eehh… pero él me dijo que…

—Dije que no está aquí. Lo que sea que traigas déjalo por ahí y vete. —le ordenó.

Entonces la imagen de príncipe se hizo mil pedazos y un pequeña venita apareció en la cabeza de la pelirrosa. ¿Qué maneras de hablar eran esas? Aun así se esforzó en sonreírle. Tal vez lo había despertado y por eso estaba de mal humor.

—De acuerdo, ¿puedes decirle que Sakura Haruno trajo su pedido? —le preguntó a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

Sakura entonces se agachó para recoger las cajas y con cierta timidez levantó la vista hacia él, pensando en que tal vez ofrecería en ayudarla. Aunque claro, el pelinegro ni siquiera se molestó. Solo se limitó a observarla hasta que llegó frente a él.

Bien, al parecer no era ni príncipe ni caballero.

—Toma, deberías dejarlo en su camarote. —le indicó ella.

El chico extendió los brazos para recibir las cajas, pero no contaba con que fueran tan pesadas. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltarlas, Sakura se percató de eso y sonrió divertida.

Él la miró con molestia. ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Creo que te pesan demasiado. —se burló.

—Ya vete. —le ordenó molesto. No dejaría que supiera que apenas y podía cargarlas.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción y luego se fue.

Una vez se aseguró que la chica se había perdido entre la oscuridad, dejó caer las cajas y las metió de una al camarote. Eran sumamente pesadas. ¿Cómo podía esa chica levantar las dos?

\- o -

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el barco llamado "Equipo 7" emprendía el viaje de regreso. A lo lejos podía verse el pequeño pueblito de Konoha.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Otra excelente faena! —exclamó un rubio con una gran sonrisa parado en un pedestal de la proa. —¡Soy el rey del mundo! —gritó extendiendo los brazos.

—Baja de ahí, Naruto. —lo regañó el capitán del barco, un hombre de cabello color plata y de expresión despreocupada, que estaba sentado sobre varios salvavidas y leía un libro de contenido extraño. Quería descansar un rato, así que el control del timón lo había dejado a cargo de otro de sus tripulantes.

—Idiota, nadie se lanzará a salvarte si caes. —le gruñó el pelinegro encargado del timón, asomando la cabeza por la ventana del puente de mando.

—Espera Naruto, no te muevas. —dijo el tercer tripulante, un muchacho de pelo negro y piel pálida que comenzó a dibujarlo en un cuaderno.

El aludido obedeció y mantuvo la posición.

—Ya llegamos. Preparen todo. —ordenó el capitán, cerrando el libro y levantándose.

—Ah, Naruto otra vez rompió las redes, Kakashi-san. ¿Qué haremos ahora? —dijo el chico pálido una vez que terminó su dibujo.

—¡Sai, bocón! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras! —chilló el rubio.

—Como siempre. —suspiró Kakashi. —No se preocupen, ya tengo una solución para eso.

\- o -

Cuando llegaron a puerto y bajaron la carga, el capitán los mandó a limpiar el barco en lo que él regresaba de buscar un encargo.

Una vez que la cubierta ya estuvo limpia se dedicaron a revisar las redes en espera que el capitán llegara. La mayoría de ellas estaban destruidas.

—Naruto idiota, mira como las dejaste. —lo regañó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué tienes que siempre las arrojas contra las rocas o arrecifes? —cuestionó Sai.

El rubio solo volteó a ver en otra dirección con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Así como están mañana no podremos salir.

—¡Ehh! ¡Yo… yo las coseré! —se ofreció el rubio, sintiéndose culpable.

—Idiota, no queremos redes con tus dedos pegados a ellas.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? —gruñó el rubio.

—Sé que no puedes hacerlo. —puntualizó el pelinegro cerrando los ojos y enfureciendo más a su amigo.

—Ya, ya cálmense los dos. —intervino Sai moviendo las manos.

—Es cierto, cálmense ya. —la voz tranquila pero autoritaria de Kakashi se hizo presente y todos voltearon.

El capitán iba acompañado por una linda chica, cada uno cargando una gran caja. Los tres miraron a la muchacha con expresiones diferentes, uno de ellos ligeramente molesto. La había reconocido de inmediato.

Ambos dejaron las cajas en el suelo. El capitán se talló el cuello y relajó los hombros, en cambio ella no parecía cansada.

—Atención chicos, ella es Sakura Haruno y a partir de hoy trabajará con nosotros. —anunció Kakashi para sorpresa de todos. —Bien, él es Naruto Uzumaki, nuestro rompe redes. —lo apuntó y el rubio le sonrió amigablemente. —Él es Sai. —apuntó al chico pálido que también le sonrió y la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. —Y él es Sasuke Uchiha. —apuntó al último, pero éste no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente, podría decirse que hasta con desagrado.

Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió con timidez. Ahora a la luz del sol le parecía mucho más atractivo.

—Este no es un lugar para mujeres. —soltó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¡Esa actitud y esas palabras! Sakura pensó que si le ponía una cinta adhesiva en la boca el muchacho sería perfecto.

—¡No digas eso, Sasuke! Harás que Sakura-chan se sienta mal.

"_¿Sakura-chan?" _pensó ella sonriendo internamente. Ese chico rubia era muy amistoso, todo lo contrario a su amigo.

—Es la verdad, será una molestia y solo ocasionará problemas. —comentó el azabache sin miramientos.

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos y voltearon a ver Sakura quien solo sonreía nerviosamente.

—Mmm… creo que me expliqué mal. Ella no irá con nosotros en el barco si es lo que te preocupa, Sasuke. —dijo Kakashi con voz queda. —Sakura acaba de llegar a Konoha y nos ayudará de vez en cuando tejiendo las redes rotas.

—¿En serio? —Naruto parecía decepcionado. —Creí que irías con nosotros, Sakura-chan. Sería divertido tener una mujer a bordo.

—Tal vez algún día, por ahora me quedaré aquí abajo a esperarlos cuando lleguen con problemas. —sonrió la chica.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Naruto.

Kakashi sonrió al ver que se llevaban bien.

—Bien, creo que ya debo irme Kakashi-san. —dijo la pelirrosa. —Me llevaré esto. —agregó, acercándose a donde estaban las redes rotas.

—Te ayudaremos. —se ofreció Naruto y obligó a Sai a ayudarlo.

Entre los tres metieron las redes en cajas y las bajaron del barco.

—Deberías ser un poco más amable, Sasuke. —comentó Kakashi una vez que quedaron solos.

El chico soltó un bufido y bajó del barco. No tenía por qué ser amable con alguien que no conocía.

\- o -

Las semanas fueron pasando y Sakura encajó perfectamente con la tripulación del Equipo 7. Ella siempre iba a recibirlos con una sonrisa y las veces en que los veía llegar con heridas o golpes les daba un terrible sermón estilo mamá y se aseguraba de atenderlos antes de llevarse las redes.

Kakashi estaba muy complacido con ella. Era una muchacha muy trabajadora y era cierto que a su tripulación le hacía falta una presencia femenina. Ella además de encargarse de las redes también les preparaba la comida y eso el capitán se lo agradecía con el alma, pues estaba seguro que su vida no llegaría muy lejos si seguía con esa horrible comida que se preparaban ellos mismos.

El único que no parecía cómodo con su presencia era Sasuke. Para él seguía siendo una molestia el tener a una mujer en su equipo de trabajo, estuviera a bordo del barco o no. Solo había que notar cuan estúpido Naruto se volvía cada vez que ella se preocupaba por él. A veces se preguntaba como era que Sakura no se daba cuenta que a veces era el mismo Naruto quien se infringía esos golpes.

Por otro lado, Sakura veía que sus intentos por entablar una relación cercana o amistosa con Sasuke no daban resultados. Ese chico era tan irritable y alejado de todo que no sabía como llegar a él.

En cierto momento recordó una ocasión cuando Sasuke estaba con el torso desnudo, estrujando su camisa empapada y ella no podía dejar de verlo.

"Ya deja de mirarme, es molesto" le gruñó esa vez.

Y en otra ocasión cuando Naruto le reclamó a Sasuke por no ayudarla con las cajas de las redes.

"No necesita ayuda. Es un monstruo" dijo él con desprecio, creyendo que ella no lo escuchaba. Aunque la verdad era que le molestaba ver que era más fuerte que él.

Aun así, a pesar del pésimo comportamiento de Sasuke, ella se conformaba con verlo casi todos los días, gracias a Naruto y su torpeza con las redes.

\- o -

Una mañana Sasuke caminaba en dirección al barco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Había dejado su poncho y bufanda olvidados en los camarotes del barco así que solo vestía un delgado jersey negro. Esperaba llegar pronto para recuperarlos y abrigarse.

Al llegar al muelle vio que Sakura bajaba del barco. Frunció el ceño al ver que había llegado antes que él. Era muy temprano, demasiado para una mujer sola.

—Hola. —lo saludó ella con una sonrisa. Él correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura trató de entablar conversación, pero sus planes eran frenados por las escuetas respuestas del pelinegro, quien solo quería subir de una vez.

Después de un rato la pelirrosa se rindió al fin, soltó un suspiro y giró sus pies para irse a su casa cuando un fuerte viento sopló de pronto, alborotando los cabellos de ambos.

Sakura dio un ligero tiritón y pudo ver que Sasuke también se estremeció. Al fijarse en él se dio cuenta que vestía demasiado ligero para esa noche.

—Hoy hace mucho frío, deberías entrar ya. —comentó preocupada.

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era la que no lo dejaba subir al barco con todo ese parloteo?

—Toma. —dijo ella, y se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo para entregárselos. Ella iba bien arropada así que podía soportarlo. —Te abrigarán.

El pelinegro la miró algo extrañado y le dio la espalda para subir la rampa hacia cubierta.

—No lo quiero. No tengo…—pero no alcanzó a completar su frase pues un cálido abrigo rojo con capucha felpuda cayó sobre su cabeza, cubriéndole la vista.

Sasuke se la quitó de golpe y volteó a ver a Sakura, pero solo puedo ver su silueta alejándose a toda velocidad.

—Tsk. Que molesta es. —gruñó el, subiendo la rampa con el abrigo y la bufanda en la mano. Ni loco usaría algo tan femenino como eso.

Claro que al percatarse que había olvidado la llave de los camarotes y que tendría que quedarse afuera sin su ropa de abrigo, no le quedó otra opción más que usar la ropa de la chica. Era eso o morir congelado.

Obviamente el abrigo no le quedó, pero se lo puso por delante de los hombros y se envolvió con la bufanda rosa.

Mientras esperaba a sus compañeros, el calor y el suave aroma a lavanda que emanaba de las prendas fueron envolviéndolo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Algo que nunca había pasado antes.

Después de un rato abrió los ojos y se encontró con tres pares de ojos que lo miraban atentamente.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Desde cuándo usas ropa de niña? —se burló Naruto apuntándolo con un dedo. —¿Te estás volviendo un transformista?

—No te burles Naruto. En gustos no hay nada escrito. —dijo Sai con expresión tranquila. —No te preocupes Sasuke, somos un equipo y te aceptaremos como sea.

Sasuke los miró confundidos por un instante hasta que reparó en la colorida ropa femenina que estaba usando. Frunció el ceño y se los quitó de golpe.

Naruto seguía riéndose de él y Sai le decía con su mejor expresión que no tenía que ocultar nada y que había leído en un libro que los amigos debían apoyarse en ese tipo de situaciones.

Kakashi solo sonreía. No quiso decir que eso pertenecía a Sakura o lo molestarían aun más.

\- o -

Después de eso Sasuke ignoró totalmente a Sakura por casi una semana, pues gracias a ella y sus compañeros, toda la Aldea se enteró de sus supuestos "gustos" y puso en duda su sexualidad.

Entonces ella ya no se atrevió a hablarle. Estaba segura que la odiaba ahora y cualquier cosa que dijera lo empeoraría más. Solo se dedicaba a trabajar, llegaba muy temprano al barco, incluso antes que Sasuke.

Eso también lo molestó pues lo hacía sentir impuntual y eso iba en contra de sus principios. El no era el segundo en nada, así que decidió levantarse aun más temprano, pero Sakura siempre llegaba diez o quince minutos después.

\- o -

Al cabo de unos días el pelinegro comenzó a sentirse preocupado por su compañera, pues la veía siempre llegar sola al barco a esa hora tan peligrosa, en plena oscuridad.

¿Por qué insistía en ir a esas horas?

Aun así nunca le dijo nada. Solo se limitaba a estar atento y vigilar desde lo alto en caso de cualquier cosa.

Sakura seguía convencida que él la detestaba y ya casi no le dirigía la palabra, apenas y se limitaba a observarlo. Esa era una de las razones para llevar las redes a esa hora de la madrugada; el saber que él estaría ahí y poder verlo aunque fuera un momento y de la manera más disimulada posible.

\- o -

Los días pasaban y siempre era la misma rutina. Sasuke vigilaba desde lo alto del barco y esperaba hasta que la silueta de Sakura se hacía visible entre la oscuridad.

Le llamaba la atención el verla tan tranquila. Ella siempre iba cantando canciones extrañas y sonriendo divertida por quien sabe qué cosa, ni siquiera parecía preocuparle el frío o el hecho de ir sola a través del puerto. Sin mencionar que no dejaba de sorprenderlo el verla cargando esas cajas tan pesadas sin señal de cansancio.

La voz de Sakura resonaba por todo el puerto, él no se daba cuenta que se embelesaba con sus canciones y de vez en cuando sonreía.

Claro que ella dejaba de cantar cuando subía a cubierta y veía a Sasuke sentado en la proa. Ella bajaba la vista y dejaba las redes en el lugar de siempre. Después de eso le daba otra fugaz mirada que hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y luego se iba, apenas despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

En ocasiones ella tenía que quedarse un momento en el barco para terminar de tejer los últimos detalles, pero siempre lo hacía a una distancia segura del pelinegro y se defendía diciendo que solo tardaría un rato.

Sasuke nunca le respondía y ella se sentaba en un rincón a trabajar en silencio. Claro que aunque trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, a veces no podía controlarse y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ella volteaba la cara enseguida. No quería que él se molestara más con ella.

Sasuke la miraba desde el otro extremo del barco. Le extrañaba que ya no le buscara plática, de hecho que casi no le prestara atención. En un principio le agradó, pues ya estaba algo cansado de su insistencia por querer hablarle, pero después de unos días comenzó a extrañar esa vocecita aguda y preguntona.

Ella solo se dedicaba a terminar su trabajo y después salía toda prisa del barco como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Sasuke la veía desconcertado. ¿Acaso la asustaba tanto? Sabía que no era un encanto de persona, pero, ¿era para salir huyendo?

\- o -

—No deberías venir tan temprano. —comentó Sasuke un día, ella levantó la vista de las redes y vio que el chico la miraba fijamente. —Kakashi nunca llega a la hora.

Ella corazón de Sakura dio un brinco. ¿Le estaba hablando? ¿A ella? En eso reparó en que ahora estaban más cerca, apenas a unos metros de distancia. ¿Por qué? Esta vez él fue el segundo en llegar y por alguna razón no fue a sentarse a su lugar de siempre en la proa.

—No es problema. —respondió ella desviando la mirada y siguió trabajando en silencio.

El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora. Esos ojos negros la ponían tan nerviosa, no podía sostener su mirada sin que le flaquearan las piernas.

"_Contrólate Sakura" _se decía internamente. No podía actuar como una mocosa enamorada, porque no lo era. Bueno, enamorada sí, pero mocosa no. Era una mujer de diecinueve años y tenía que controlarse.

Sasuke la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. No entendía por qué ya no lo miraba a la cara si antes era lo único que hacía.

—Listo, ya me voy. —la chica se levantó y Sasuke la imitó sin saber por qué.

Los dos se miraron extrañados. El chico se aclaró la garganta y volteó para recargarse sobre el borde del barco, fingiendo mirar al horizonte.

—Ehh… ¿Podrías darle esto a Naruto? Creo que no alcanzaré a verlo. —le extendió una bufanda de lana de color negro, el pelinegro se acercó a recibirla y la punta de sus dedos se rozaron levemente.

Eso fue suficiente para que Sakura enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

—Ya… ya tengo que irme. No olvides dársela por favor. ¡Adiós! —y se echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja al verla desaparecer. Era tan rara, primero lo perseguía por todas partes y ahora se alejaba de él como si fuera una bomba apestosa. ¿Sería que ya le resultaba desagradable? Se encogió de hombros y volvió a recargarse en el suelo. Las mujeres eran extrañas y no había forma de entenderlas.

\- o -

Cuando el barco arribó al atardecer Sakura los esperaba como siempre.

Kakashi la invitó a quedarse para celebrar una gran noticia y ella aceptó encantada. Al subir a cubierta saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa, pero para Sasuke solo fue una tímida inclinación de cabeza.

El pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué lo trataba diferente a los demás? De pronto se sintió molesto y fue a recargarse en un rincón del barco.

"_Hmp, como si necesitara de sus saludos" _pensó él.

Kakashi los dejó por un momento mientras iba a comprar algo para celebrar. Sai aprovechó de limpiar un poco la cubierta y Sakura y Naruto recogieron las pesadas redes.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? ¡Mira como las dejaste! —reclamó ella extendiendo las redes destrozadas. —¡Ten un poco de consideración, Naruto!

—Esta vez fue un accidente Sakura-chan. —se excusó el rubio. —Se soltaron sin que me diera cuenta. Traté de recogerlas, pero…

—Naruto se enredó con ellas y cayó al agua cerca de un arrecife. —completó Sai.

Sakura abrió los ojos preocupada y de un ágil movimiento obligó al rubio a sentarse y le levantó la camisa. Su espalda estaba llena de golpes y algunos cortes de cuando chocó contra las rocas.

—Tonto, con las redes es suficiente. No me des más problemas. —lo regañó con dulzura y Naruto sonrió como bobo.

La pelirrosa se levantó y fue a buscar el botiquín de primero auxilios para curar a su amigo.

Sasuke los miraba en silencio. Él también se había caído al agua por tratar de ayudar a Naruto. ¿Por qué no se aseguraba de ver si estaba lastimado?

"_Eso tendría sentido si tuviera heridas" _se respondió a si mismo, pues él cayó directamente al agua, esquivando por suerte las rocas.

Dio un vistazo a Sakura que limpiaba suavemente la espalda de Naruto con un algodón empapado en alcohol. De pronto la idea de darse golpes contra el mástil se le hizo muy atractiva.

—Tonterías. —dijo en voz alta negando con la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Sai acercándose a él con la mopa. Lo veía muy extraño.

—Nada. —respondió serio, sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo en el estómago. ¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo Sakura?

\- o -

Kakashi llegó con unas botellas de licor y entre todos celebraron un gran día de trabajo y una nueva noticia; en dos días el Equipo 7 partiría durante dos meses a ayudar al País del Viento.

Todos celebraron, aunque el capitán les informó que solo requerían la ayuda de tres hombres; Sasuke, Sai y él mismo.

Naruto reclamó por sentirse abandonado, pero Sakura le sonrió para calmarlo.

Sasuke se sintió molesto. Eso significaría que esos dos estarían solos por dos meses.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Kakashi esta vez.

—Dije que nada. —gruñó el, volteando a ver en otra dirección.

El capitán lo observó por unos segundos y se sujetó la barbilla.

—Mmm… ten cuidado, creo estás a punto de caer en otras redes. —le dijo con burla.

—Creo que ya está en el fondo, Kakashi-san. —agregó Sai en el mismo tono.

El azabache solo los miró serio, Sai y Kakashi sonrieron divertidos.

—Ah, Sakura, esta vez necesitaremos todas las redes. —dijo de pronto el capitán. —¿Crees que podrás tenerlas en dos días?

—Claro, no hay problema. —aseguró ella.

—Partiremos a las tres de la mañana. ¿Estarás bien a esa hora?

—Es muy temprano. —intervino Sasuke. —Es peligroso que salga sola.

Todos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —les preguntó. Era obvia su preocupación pues no era seguro dejar que una linda chica caminara a esa hora de la madrugada.

"_¿Linda?" _se preguntó ante sus propios pensamientos. Bueno, reconocía que si lo era.

Los ojos jade de Sakura trataron de buscar la mirada de Sasuke, pero éste la apartó disimuladamente.

—Yo acompañaré a Sakura-chan para que esté segura. —se ofreció Naruto y el azabache lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No. Iré yo. —sentenció Sasuke y otra vez todos voltearon a verlo.—A diferencia tuya yo estoy acostumbrado a madrugar. —se apuró en agregar, pero el rubio no le creyó una palabra.

Sakura no pudo evitar un sonrojo y una sonrisa. Sasuke solo cerró los ojos.

\- o -

Dos meses después el Equipo 7 regresaba de trabajar en el País del Viento.

Sasuke se asomó para ver hacia el muelle, pero solo vio a Naruto esperándolos con una gran sonrisa y haciéndole señas. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja y le dio la espalda.

Una vez el barco se detuvo, Naruto corrió a cubierta para saludarlos a todos.

—¡Hey! ¿A quién buscas? —preguntó el rubio al ver que Sasuke miraba a su alrededor.

—Sakura debe llegar en cualquier momento. —dijo Kakashi, pero Sasuke se hizo el desentendido.

De pronto la aludida apareció en cubierta.

Sasuke la miró con detalle, había algo diferente en ella aunque no sabía bien qué era. Su cabello rosa estaba igual de corto, sus ojos jade seguían igual de brillantes y tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre. Pero había algo diferente, de alguna manera se veía más radiante, más linda.

—¡Que alivio que estén bien! ¡Me tenían muy preocupada! —exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa y les dio a los tres hombres un abrazo colectivo.

Sasuke sintió un calor subir por todo su cuerpo y entonces supo que lo diferente era él; él era quien la veía de otra manera.

Kakashi tenía razón, ya había caído en sus redes. Por suerte nadie pudo ver su sonrojo.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —gritó Naruto, acercándose, Sasuke estiró una pierna y lo pateó.

\- o -

Los días seguían pasando y Sasuke solo se limitaba a observar a Sakura. Ella a veces volteaba a verlo y el pelinegro desviaba la cara, ligeramente avergonzado.

"_Ya ríndete Sakura" _se dijo a si misma. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos el pelinegro nunca le había dicho algo que pudiera justificar sus esperanzas.

Sasuke se quedaba a verla trabajar sentada en un rincón del barco. Le gustaba como sus manos se movían a la par de esas enormes agujas y como el viento movía su cabello.

Le gustaba ver como sonreía cuando quedaba bien su trabajo y como fruncía el ceño cuando cometía algún error. Le gustaba ver como golpeaba a Naruto por sus tonterías o por como destruía sus preciadas redes. Le gustaba esa sonrisa burlona en su cara cuando presumía tener más fuerza que sus compañeros.

Todo de Sakura le gustaba. ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso? ¿Y por qué ella parecía no notarlo?

Sasuke no era estúpido, él sabía que Sakura sentía algo por él, pero ahora ella ya no actuaba como antes. Un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza y le provocó un escalofrío. ¿Qué tal si ya no le interesaba? Tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

¿Naruto? ¿Por qué ese tonto y no él?

"_Tal vez porque él no actuaba como un cretino con ella" _le respondió una voz en su cabeza.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo rechazaría? No, eso solo ocurriría si él le decía algo y ese no sería el caso. Él era demasiado orgulloso como para arriesgarse a eso. Solo tenía que observarla con más detalle y saber que era lo que pensaba de él.

Además que el leve sonrojo que detectaba en la cara de la chica cada vez que la miraba le daba una pequeña esperanza. Tal vez aun no estaba todo perdido y entonces solo tendría que…

"_Ni lo pienses Sakura" _dijo en su interior.

Su orgullo era su orgullo y ella era la que en un principio actuaba como fangirl, así que era su obligación ser la primera en decirle lo que sea que sintiera por él.

¡Sí! Esa había sido su decisión.

Ahora esperaba que regresara pronto a su "condición", porque era muy molesto aguantar la intriga.

\- o -

Claro que los días pasaban y Sakura no parecía tener intenciones de decir algo. Apenas y le prestaba atención.

Sasuke la miraba irritado. ¿Por qué rayos no le decía nada? Y además, ¿para qué le daba esas miraditas fugaces? Solo lo ponían incómodo y el ver que ella sonreía después lo irritaba aun más.

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

\- o -

Más días pasaron y todo seguía igual.

Sakura siempre le gritaba a Naruto al ver las redes destrozadas y luego los dos las llevaban hasta su casa.

Sasuke veía con fastidio como esos dos se hacían más cercanos solo por la idiotez de Naruto.

—Admítelo, estás celoso. —dijo Kakashi desde el rincón de los salvavidas con su adorado libro.

Sai asintió mientras limpiaba con la mopa.

—Tonterías. —gruñó el azabache. —Solo van a tejer las redes que destrozó el idiota. Fue su culpa, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, fue por su culpa. Por la torpeza de Naruto. —puntualizó el capitán. —Tú nunca las romperías, ¿verdad? —agregó y luego regresó a la lectura.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante aquella sugerencia, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Tonterías. —repitió el chico y regresó a lo que hacia.

Sai se acercó a Kakashi y los dos hicieron una apuesta.

\- o -

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Sasuke apareció en su casa con las redes rotas. —¿Qué pasó?

—Solo se rompieron. —respondió con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero… yo podía haber ido por ellas, no tenías que venir hasta aquí. —comentó ella apenada, con el corazón latiendo acelerado.

—¿Es un problema? Naruto siempre viene. —le soltó sin darse cuenta, ella lo miró sorprendida. —Como sea, Kakashi las quiere para mañana. Encárgate. —ordenó con su típica voz y luego se alejó a paso rápido.

Una vez la pelirrosa quedó sola, examinó las redes y luego palideció. ¡Estaban aun más destrozadas que las de Naruto! No estaban desgarradas, sino como si algo las hubiera cortado por completo. Eso era más difícil de reparar y además era para el día siguiente.

—¡Idiotas desconsiderados! —gritó tan alto que incluso Sasuke, varios metros lejos, pudo oírla. Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- o -

Sakura abrió la puerta con un leve sonrojo, pero éste se evaporó al instante al ver que Sasuke nuevamente llevaba una caja con redes rotas.

—¡¿Otra vez?! —chilló ella. —¿Y por qué no me las diste apenas llegaron? —no entendía porque el chico esperaba hasta tarde para llevarle las redes.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, las tendré para mañana. —suspiró cansada. —Por favor sean más conscientes. —le pidió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se ofreció él, pero ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que fuera a descansar.

Al alejarse unos metros, de nuevo pudo oír el grito de Sakura y estaba vez escuchó como algo se rompía contra la pared.

\- o -

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! —gruñó ella cuando al día siguiente otra vez vio al pelinegro parado frente a su puerta con expresión despreocupada.

—Se rompieron. —dijo sin más.

—¡Por eso les digo que sean más cuidadosos!

—Puedo decirle a Kakashi que no quieres hacerlo. —le dijo en un tono levemente amenazador.

Sakura frunció el ceño y le quitó las redes de las manos.

—Las tendré para mañana. ¡Adiós! —y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sasuke también frunció el ceño y se alejó dando pasos furiosos. Al parecer el plan no estaba funcionando.

Sakura tejía las redes rotas sin dejar de maldecir a todos los tripulantes del Equipo 7. Si bien le agradaba ver a Sasuke en su casa por un rato, no le gustaba que fuera para dejarle todo ese trabajo. Ahora por su culpa sus manos estaban lastimadas.

Sabía que Naruto era impulsivo y algo torpe y por eso siempre las rompía, pero lo de él eran apenas desgarros. En cambio Sasuke las traía completamente descuartizadas y ella tenía que armar un rompecabezas contra el tiempo. Además era el mismo pelinegro el que siempre regañaba a Naruto por ser poco cuidadoso y ahora resultaba que él las traía en un estado peor.

—Mañana me escucharán. —amenazó al aire. —¡Me encargaré que sean más cuidadosos!

\- o -

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura llegó al puerto, vio que el Equipo 7 ya estaba anclado. Ese día habían llegado horas antes y nadie le avisó.

Frunció el ceño aun más y subió dando pasos pesados, dispuesta a gritarles a todos sus compañeros, incluido cierto pelinegro.

Al subir a cubierta vio que no había nadie, caminó confundida hasta el puente de mando y a través de la ventana vio la espalda de Sasuke.

La chica caminó hasta el otro lado y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como el chico tenía una pequeña daga y cortaba las redes sin ninguna consideración, casi como si estuviera asesinándolas.

"_¡¿Qué…?!" _Sakura quiso abrir la puerta y darle un golpe para que se detuviera, pero entonces entendió todo de golpe.

"_¡Oh!"_ pensó y sonrió embobada. Su cara se volvió completamente roja al comprender que era el propio Sasuke quien rompía las redes para después llevarlas a su casa y verla.

Su corazón latió acelerado. ¿Entonces sentía algo por ella? No sabía que hacer, sus rodillas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un colapso.

Entonces tomó aire y decidida, abrió la puerta. Sasuke volteó y su cara también enrojeció al verse descubierto. De pronto se sintió un idiota.

Ninguno de los dos se decía nada, pero no podían dejar de mirarse.

Sakura se acercó lentamente a él, le quitó la daga de las manos y le sonrió con ternura.

—Y ahora tú me ocasionas problemas. —se burló ella.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tan intensos que Sasuke vio perdida la pelea. Extendió una mano y recorrió con suavidad la mejilla de la chica y luego acarició las puntas de su cabello.

—Por eso dije que este no es lugar para mujeres. —dijo el Uchiha con su típica voz y Sakura rio divertida.

La chica se puso de puntitas y lentamente fue acercando su cara a la de él, cerró los ojos y finalmente Sasuke terminó de cerrar la distancia. Fue un beso suave, tierno y cálido pero que dejó una gran sensación en los dos jóvenes.

Al separarse el chico desvió la mirada avergonzado. Ella le sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y hizo salir para sentarse en la proa. Sakura recargó la cabeza en su hombro y sintió como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba, pero luego iba relajándose.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el pelinegro sentía sus ojos pesados, quería cerrarlos y dormir.

—Te amo, Sasuke. —dijo ella de pronto.

El chico abrió los ojos y volteó a verla, ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y el rubor de su cara la hacía ver demasiado adorable.

Sasuke sintió como una descarga de electricidad recorría su cuerpo.

—Yo también. —con voz grave, pero volteando a ver en otra dirección.

La pelirrosa sonrió divertida al ver su reacción. Al parecer era más tímido de lo que aparentaba. Ella le giró la cara y le dio un suave beso que el chico correspondió.

Así siguieron recargados uno al lado del otro mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el mar.

—Sasuke. —lo llamó ella.

—Hmm. —el chico tenía la cabeza alzada y los ojos cerrados.

—Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Vas a ayudarme a reparar esas redes. —no fue una pregunta.

—¿Eh?

—¿Verdad? Después de todo… fue tu culpa.

El azabache volteó a verla, extrañado. De pronto la sonrisa de Sakura se volvió un poco extraña y le recordó en cierta forma a él mismo cuando se enfadaba.

—Tsk. Lo haré. —dijo con fastidio. Ella sonrió como antes y volvió a recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

Dio un suspiro y volvió a levantar la cabeza. La primera estrella ya se veía en el cielo.

\- o -

Al día siguiente Sasuke Uchiha fue el último en llegar. Tenía cara de cansancio y las manos vendadas. Reparar las redes había sido demasiado agotador y se había pinchado mil veces cada uno de sus diez dedos en el intento.

Mientras el barco zarpaba y sus compañeros se burlaban de él, Sasuke miró hacia el muelle y vio a Sakura que lo despedía con la mano.

Dio un suspiro y sonrió levemente. Por esa tejedora de ojos jade, bien soportaría pinchar sus dedos mil veces más.

Aunque… se esforzaría por no tener que volver a hacerlo.

* * *

**chan chan! Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Matta ;)**


End file.
